


Bloody Love

by TheMikeSpecter



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harvey, M/M, Top Mike, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMikeSpecter/pseuds/TheMikeSpecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has a puppy but this puppy has fangs. What happens when he falls in love with his puppy and finds out what Mike is. Read this to find out. -__-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Admitting

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!: M/M Yaoi don't read if you don't like!
> 
> A/N
> 
> Hey Guys... Bros This is my first fic, all mistakes are completely my own. I wish our boyfriends were mine but they aren't. Now Let's Get On With It! -Mike Out.

"Mike!!! Mike!! Come Here!" Harvey called. Mike walked into the room and leaned in the doorway. "Yes Harvey?" "Mike where were you this morning? You didn't get here until after lunch." "...I was... getting my shit together..." "Well I don't think coming into work late is getting your shit together." Harvey scolded. "...Your briefs." Mike said with a whisper, and walked out of Harvey's office. Mike looks so pale, what was he doing this morning? Harvey thought.

"Donna! Where is Mike?" "Harvey do I look like a hunter?" Donna asked half serious. "But you are Donna." Harvey half wined. "But seriously do you know where he is?" Harvey asked with a stone façade. "I think he went home since his stuff isn't there." "...mmmhm"

When Harvey turned up at Mike's apartment he knocked on the door no answer, "Mike? Open the door." He could hear sounds, muffled, like someone was eating. "Mike!!!" Out of shear panic something happened to HIS associate, he broke the door down. "Mike?..." Mike wa on the floor in a position where he was leaning over a person. The floor, the person's neck and Mike were coved in blood. "...Mike? What are you doing?" Harvey said just above a whisper. "Harvey... take a seat I need to get myself cleaned up."

When Mike got back Harvey was sitting on the couch with a glass of water. "Harvey I need you to not freak out okay." "Don't worry Mike already know what you are now and I'm okay with it." "Okay but I'm - WAIT WHAT?!" Mike exclaimed. "You're okay knowing that any second I might rip your throat out?!" "Mike you have been working for me for months, I know you can control yourself. Actually, I kind of like it." Harvey walked towards Mike breathing shallow. "Harvey where is this goin..." "Mike listen, I have wanted to tell you this since you started working for me. Mike I...I have more fellings than like... and I- I know it's wrong but..." Harvey was looking down but brought his dark brown hopeful eyes to look up at Mike. Mike looked Harvey in the eyes and said "Harvey... I love you too." and brought Harvey into a deep kiss. And Harvey fucking Specter kissed back. "You know we need to talk about this, me. Harvey I've been around for over 2,000 years." "I know lets just sleep for now." Harvey answered


	2. Questions

When Harvey woke up he remembered last night about Mike and him being a... a vampire. He didn't open his eyes straight away, waited a bit for his memories and feelings flood him. When Harvey did open his eyes Mike was sitting up looking down at him drawing circles on his back. "Did you sleep?" Harvey asked. "I ahh... don't sleep." "Really like ever?." "Never..." Mike answered. "Are we going to talk about it? You? Me?" "Yeah give me a minute."

When both got up Harvey went and made breakfast. Just when Harvey finished making breakfast for both of them Mike said "um Harvey I uhh... don't eat human food." " Sorry, Sorry I should of known." Harvey replied. "No, no you shouldn't have known. I should be sorry." "All the more for me." Harvey smiled as he ate. The smell of human food used to disgust Mike so much but he got used to it. Even if he hadn't he would have done anything for Harvey.

"I know you have questions. Just ask." "Are you sure, I mean..." "Yes I'm sure" Mike quickly cut him off. "How long have you been alive?" "About 10,024 years old." Harvey gave Mike a giant stare. "What have you done to keep you preoccupied, like work and stuff." "Well a doctor, student, lawyer, dentist the list goes on but yeah." "Is there anything you don't know." "Not much... The identic memory helps a lot. Listen Harvey if you want this relationship you need to be committed. I have spent my whole life avoiding people. I need someone to open up to." "Mike I know and I do love you." The minute Harvey said those last four words Mike was on top of him in a flash, kissing him, not a wanting strong kiss they had the previous night, it was deep, soft and warm. "I love you too." And that was it Harvey had his hand in Mike's pants.

"Ahh Mike, stop being a tease!!" "Shh I want to enjoy this."

"MIKE!!!" Harvey screamed as he came down from a orgasim.

"Shhh. Everything is okay." Mike contorted Harvey patting his hair. Slowly Harvey drifted to sleep.

When Harvey woke up the apartment was a mess, he means it was a mess before but it looked like a fight had broken out. Harvey quickly got up and ran through the apartment looking frantically for Mike. "Mike!!!! Mike!!!!" 

Harvey's heart stopped when he saw Mike laying on the floor with half of his neck half cracked. CRACKED like a broken stool.

MIKE?! WHAT DO I DO?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers sorry. ^-^
> 
> What happened to MIKE?! Will he survive?
> 
> Next part about Mike healing and the volturi and Mike's involvement.
> 
> -Mike Out -__-


	3. The Neck

Previously on Bloody Love

Harvey's heart stopped when he saw Mike laying on the floor with half of his neck half cracked. CRACKED like a broken stool.

MIKE?! WHAT DO I DO?!

Now,

"Harvey calm down. I'm fine." "But your neck!" Harvey exclaimed. "Give me a minute." and Mike put his head back in place and it healed instantly. 

"Here it's okay now." Mike rubbed Harvey's back with affection. "Harvey quickly wiped away the beads of sweat that were on his forehead and kissed Mike. 

They both got off the floor and sat on Mike's dreadfully uncomfortable couch.

"Mike, who was that?" Harvey asked with his 'rare' puppy-dog eyes. "Harvey I'm about to tell you something that... you need to understand and... You know how I'm what I am, well you know how we have the government, well we 'Vampires' do too. They are called the Voltri, they act like Kings and wear black and red capes. They know that you know about us, and tried to kill me."

"I have some friends in Forks, a little town up in state. They can help us. Know what to do. Harvey? Look at me." Harvey brought his chocolate brown eyes to the icey blue ones. "Are you okay? Did you want to live a normal life I could leave and you could just forget about me." "No! NO! Mike don't leave!" "Shhh, calm down." "It's... just a lot to take in is all." "Okay should we start packing?" "Yeah." I'll just pack a couple of things first and then we can head over to yours."

As soon as Harvey was packed Mike climbed into Harvey's Tesla. "Mike what you doing?" "Just get in."

It took about 5 hours tops to reach Forks. "Harvey sorry to wake you but we're here. The first glimpse of the house was glass. 

"Just before we go in Harvey there's one thing you don't know about me. I can blow people's heads off with my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has become a Suits Twilight cross-over by itself. -___-
> 
> -Mike Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... there are going to be later chapters, this is my first fic so yeah...  
> -Mike Out -__-


End file.
